


New Uniform

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Tony have just returned from a mission. Tony wants to check how Steve's new uniform held up during the fight.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	New Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“After Mission Sex”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [B1]
> 
> And for day 02 of [jbbuckybarnes’](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/) [Kinktober 2020 Challange](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge). Prompt: Eating Out

Tony tosses Steve’s helmet onto the bedroom floor.

“I think the new suit held up well” He says as he backs Steve towards their bed. “Fuck, your ass looked amazing. Nearly crashed into few buildings ogling it.” Tony licks a stripe up Steve’s neck, tasting the sweat and grim there from the battle. “I would say it needs a warning sign, but it would be a shame to cover that thing up”

“Tony…” Steve groans, tucking his fingers into the collar of the undersuit. “A little less talk, a little more action, please”

“Then turn around, Soldier” Tony commands, giving Steve a light shove towards the bed.

Steve flashes Tony a grin. “I suppose you need to make sure all the seams held” he says. The man bends over, resting his arms on the bed. The pants stretch over Steve’s ass, barely able to contain their girth.

Tony grabs Steve’s ass with both hands, kneading his fingers into the firm flesh. “Always best to gather your data directly after a test” he says.

He reaches between Steve’s legs and rubs at the tented bulge in the front of Steve’s pants. Steve grinds his cock down into Tony’s hand. He gives it a squeeze, enjoying the moan that draws from Steve. “The front looks good” Tony whispers into Steve’s neck. “But then again, it always does”

“Hmmm... I-… I think I’m more…” Steve gasps, rocking into Tony’s hand. “…interested in the back… if you know what I mean”

“Of course” Tony purrs, running his hands over the swell of Steve’s ass. “It’s your best asset, need to make sure it’s well covered”

He hooks his fingers into the waistband and pulls the pants down slowly, enjoying the view of Steve’s cheeks slipping free.

Tony presses a kiss to Steve’s back. “Looks like everything survived undamaged. Good” He trails a finger down Steve crack, loving the way Steve’s muscles tense in anticipation. He follows his finger with his tongue.

When he reaches Steve’s entrance he pulls back. He spits, getting Steve all nice and wet. He runs his fingers through the wet, swirling it around Steve’s hole, watching as it clenches greedily. He gives it a light flick, making Steve jump then moan.

Steve arches back, presenting himself to Tony, holding himself open with his large hands.

Tony spits again before leaning in. He makes patterns with his fingers, chase them with his tongue.

He keeps his moments light and teasing. The man bucks against him, chasing his tongue. Tony pulls back each time grinning, making sure Steve was only getting the lightest touches.

Steve reaches for him with a frustrated growl, pulling Tony against his ass. “Please? Tony” The man begs. “I need…”

“Okay, sweetheart.” he says, caressing Steve’s ass, “only because you’ve were so good today.”

Tony spears his tongue into Steve’s ass, making the man howl with pleasure.

“Oh Fuck! Tony!”

Tony alternates between slow, broad licks and drawing random patterns with his tongue. Keeping his strokes random to keep Steve on edge. He takes his time, seeing what noises he could pull from Steve.

When he starts getting tired, he adds his finger back into the mix, slowly building up Steve’s pleasure. The man is a shaking, groaning, drooling mess beneath him, completely lost in the pleasure Tony was giving him. Steve rocks his hips back and forth, chasing Tony tongue as he grinds his cock into the bed.

He presses his finger into Steve hole, sinking it deep into that tight heat, and Steve is cumming with a shout, rutting his cock into the blanket below. Tony continues circling his tongue around Steve’s hole, making him twitch and jerk with overstimulation.

Tony pulls his cock free from the undersuit and slides it between Steve’s cheeks. There’s enough spit there to ease the friction. He squeezes Steve’s checks together around his cock.

A few quick slides and Tony is cumming, spilling his seed over Steve’s ass with a low moan. When he is done he collapses over Steve’s back, sweaty and panting.

“We should take a shower.” Steve mumbles into the bed.

Tony lets out a tired groan. “Nope. I’m not moving for a hundred years.”

“Done that before” Steve laughs, “wouldn’t recommend.”

“Steve!”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
